YOUR ABS IS MINE!
by Kiming
Summary: Mingyu pamer ABS di Law of the jungle. Pulang? jangan harap disambut dengan ramah oleh Wonwoo./Meanie/Summary Gak nyambung sama isi/


YOUR ABS IS MINE! (Sequel Wonwoo atau Komodo?)

(Meanie)

"Aku pulang.." teriak Mingyu riang sambil melepas sepatunya asal. Ia memasuki dorm dan menemukan Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang sedang tekun membaca buku.. komik.. Mingyu mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Ia sudah lelah dan ingin langsung merebahkan tubuh tinggi di kasur empuk miliknya –dan Wonwoo-.

"Gyu? Sudah pulang?" tanya Minghao yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambut acak-acakan khas orang bangun tidur –atau habis ditiduri Mingyu tidak tahu-. Mingyu mengangguk, lalu masuk ke kamarnya sebelum suara Minghao menghentikan langkahnya.

"Wonwoo hyung sedang uring-uringan, sebaiknya kau jangan sentuh dia kalau tidak mau di tusuk oleh mata tajamnya.." ujar Minghao lalu berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, tak lupa gerutuan dan sedikit umpatan kasar keluar dari mulut polosnya, dan yang Mingyu dengar adalah 'dasar Junhui sialan, bokongku sakit.'Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu ia masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Tadaima.." ucapnya sambil melihat makhluk kecilnya yang sedang fokus membaca novel di pojok ranjangnya. Tak ada jawaban yang terdengar, membuat Mingyu melepaskan ransel beratnya, lalu melepaskan jaketnya. Ia mendekati manusia mungil itu dan beringsut duduk disampingnya.

"Tadaima.." ucapnya sekali lagi di telinga kekasihnya, Wonwoo. Wonwoo melirik sebentar lalu menutup novelnya, dan menenggelamkan badannya kedalam selimut tebal. Mirip seperti kepompong raksasa. Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya. Ah, jadi Wonwoo benar-benar marah. Mingyu masuk kedalam selimut dan memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang. Ah, betapa dia merindukan makhluk kecilnya.

"Tadaima.." masih mengulang ucapan yang sama, namun kali ini lebih lembut. Mingyu membisikkannya untuk yang kedua kali, mencoba menarik perhatian Wonwoo, dan itu berhasil. Wonwoo menghadap kearahnya dan langsung memeluknya erat, serta menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Mingyu.

"Okaeri.." cicitnya pelan, masih nyaman dengan dada tegap milik kekasihnya. Mingyu tersenyum, apanya yang marah, dasar Minghao. Mingyu mengusap rambut Wonwoo. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, tangannya tiba-tiba merambat masuk ke kaos Mingyu, mengelus pelan perut Mingyu yang baru ditumbuhi abs kecil.

"Gyu~~~" panggil Wonwoo manja, tangannya yang semula di perut Mingyu, naik ke dada Mingyu, mengusap pelan dua tonjolan disana. Mingyu menahan napas, jujur, jauh di dalam dirinya cukup terangsang dan ingin juga menumbuk lubang Wonwoo sekarang juga. Tapi dia terlalu lelah, dia berjuang mati-matian bertahan di pulau penuh monster itu, waktu tidurnya juga sangat kurang, dan sekarang Mingyu hanya ingin tidur sambil memeluk kekasih kesayangannya itu. Tapi..

"Nghh sayang, apa yang kau shh lakukanhh?" tanya Mingyu susah payah. Bagaimana tidak, lutut Wonwoo sekarang sudah naik dan menggesek adiknya yang sudah setengah tegang. Mingyu harus menghentikannya, walaupun ia tahu resikonya sangat fatal. Mingyu menarik napas, ia melepaskan tangan Wonwoo yang masih mengelusi perutnya, dan menjauhkan lutut Wonwoo dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Wonwoo menatapnya tidak suka, dan Mingyu tahu itu, sangat tahu malah.

"Aku harus istirahat, Hyung.. kita bisa lakukan ini besok atau nanti setelah aku bangun tidur.." ucap Mingyu kalem sambil tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi halus milik Wonwoo.

"Aku maunya sekarang.." jawab Wonwoo. Mingyu menghela napas.

"Sayang.. biarkan aku tidur 2 jam, setelah itu aku milikmu.. kau bisa menikmati apa saja yang ada pada tubuhku, aku akan menggempurmu nanti.. sekarang biarkan aku tidur.." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo mendengus, ia memposisikan tubuhnya membelakangi Mingyu, memeluk guling kumamon yang dibelikan Mingyu di Jepang beberapa minggu yang lalu. Mingyu tersenyum, kekasihnya sedang merajuk, tapi ia juga butuh istirahat. Akhirnya Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang, menumpukan pipinya pada kepala kekasih, lalu memejamkan mata dan tidur.

 __YOUR ABS IS MINE!__

Mingyu membuka matanya. Lampu kamarnya sudah menyala, berarti ini sudah malam. Ia melirik ke sebelah kanannya. Kosong. Ia melihat jam, sudah pukul 7 malam. Berarti Mingyu sudah tidur kurang lebih 5 jam. Pasti Wonwoo sangat marah padanya.

"Sudahlah Won, dia pasti hanya gerah sampai membuka bajunya seperti itu.."

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya saat akan ke dapur ketika telinganya menangkap suara Jihoon yang sedang menyemangati kekasihnya. Mingyu mendekat, dilihatnya Wonwoo yang menunduk, dan Mingyu sangat yakin bahwa sebentar lagi namja kurus itu akan menangis.

"Dia sudah kuperingatkan agar tidak macam-macam, disana ada Hani, dan dia.. dia malah membuka bajunya seperti itu.. dia anggota termuda di sana, dan satu-satunya perempuan muda disana adalah Hani.." ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu menghela napas. Jadi ini masalah adegan toplesnya yang hanya beberapa menit disiarkan itu?

"Dia selalu berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.." gumam Mingyu pelan. Ia mendekati Jihoon, menepuk pundak namja itu pelan, menyuruh agar Jihoon perlahan berdiri. Mingyu duduk, menggantikan posisi Jihoon, lalu memeluk pinggang Wonwoo.

"Sayang.." panggil Mingyu lembut. Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan orang yang tadi ia bicarakan dengan Jihoon datang. Wonwoo menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Mingyu. Bagaimanapun Wonwoo masih cemburu, dan dia sedari tadi menahannya karena Mingyu bilang akan memberinya jatah. Tapi apa, pemuda itu malah tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Wonwoo tidak menyalahkan itu, apalagi Mingyu memang benar-benar lelah, tapi ketika ingatannya kembali ke adegan toplesnya Mingyu, Wonwoo benar-benar cemburu dan marah.

"Love, kau menjauhiku?" tanya Mingyu dan beringsut mendekati kekasihnya. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus beringsut menjauhi Mingyu.

"Love, maafkan aku.." ucap Mingyu. Tangannya terulur untung memeluk pinggang ramping kekasihnya. Setidaknya agar kekasih manisnya mau menceritakan sesuatu padanya. Mingyu akui ia memang bersalah karena sudah toples di depan kamera, apalagi ia tahu bahwa Wonwoo adalah orang yang tidak suka miliknya dibagi apalagi kepada khalayak ramai. Mingyu juga merasa bersalah sudah mengingkari janjinya untuk memberi Wonwoo jatah dan malah tidur.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Kau tidak ada salah sama sekali.. aku mau tidur, dengan JUN!" ucap Wonwoo dengan menyebut nama Jun penuh penekanan lalu pergi dari sana. Mingyu menghela napas, kalau sudah begini maka Wonwoo pasti akan menempeli Jun dan menjauh darinya. Hal selanjutnya adalah Jun yang terus menempel padanya, padahal Mingyu tidak suka ditempeli oleh namja sok kegantengan macam Jun.

 __YOUR ABS IS MINE!__

Mingyu menghela napas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Ini sudah hari ketiga Wonwoo menjauhinya dan ini menjauh dalam artian, benar-benar menjauhi Mingyu. Tidak mau bicara padanya, tidur dengannya, bahkan duduk disampingnya pun Wonwoo tidak mau. Ini benar-benar marah yang paling parah menurut member lain.

"Love.." panggil Mingyu ketika dorm hanya terisi oleh mereka berdua saja. Entah karena sengaja atau tidak, para member keluar dorm, seolah-olah meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Wonwoo masih fokus membaca novel, mengabaikan Mingyu, seolah-olah Mingyu adalah angin lalu saja.

"Love, kau mengabaikanku?" tanya Mingyu lagi. Namanya juga Mingyu, dia begitu keras kepala dan pantang menyerah. Setidaknya Wonwoo tahu sifat Mingyu yang satu itu, tetapi hatinya terlanjur sakit, jadi apa boleh buat.

"Love, aku akan membentuk abs ku mulai sekarang dan hanya akan menunjukkan kepadamu saja.. hey, bukankah sudah pernah kubilang, bahwa kau bahkan sudah melihat adik kecilku juga.. masih kurang?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel tebal dan berlanjut memandang Mingyu tajam.

"Pertama kali kau juga bilang begitu, tetapi apa, sekarang kau menunjukkannya kepada orang lain." saut Wonwoo dingin dan tajam. Mingyu tersentak lalu menghela napas.

"Okay, aku tidak jadi membentuknya." Ucap Mingyu mengalah. Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menatap dada bidang Mingyu.

"Berjanjilah padaku.." ucap Wonwoo tiba-tiba. Mingyu diam, menyimak kelanjutan perkataan Wonwoo.

"Jika kau mendapatkan abs yang lebih bagus dari ini, kau hanya boleh menunjukkannya padaku saja.." lanjut Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum lembut dan perlahan merengkuh tubuh kurus kekasihnya. Yah, setidaknya dia akan menepati janjinya dan setidaknya pula dia harus izin pada Wonwoo jika ingin membuka bajunya dihadapan umum.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah memaafkanku, bagaimana kalau kita berolahraga, sekalian menebus janjiku yang batal karena aku ketiduran kemarin.." ucap Mingyu santai. Wonwoo menyeringai dan duduk dipangkuan Mingyu.

"Memang siapa yang memaafkanmu, Kim Hitam!" ucap Wonwoo tajam lalu bangkit dari pangkuan Mingyu dan berlalu ke kamarnya. Mingyu hanya membuka mulut seperti orang bodoh.

"KIM MINGYU, JIKA KAU BISA MENAHAN ORGASME MU SAMPAI AKU ORGASME KETIGA KALINYA MAKA AKAN KU MAAFKAN SEMUA KESALAHANMU!" teriak Wonwoo dari dalam kamar mereka. Mingyu mengeluarkan smirk andalannya dan bangkit lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Dasar kucing kecil butuh belaian, jangankan orgasme ketika, kau orgasme kelima pun aku masih kuat.." gumam Mingyu lalu masuk kekamarnya.

Dan terdengarlah desahan nista keduanya dari dalam kamar.

-END-

::: Coretan Author :::

Yuhuu, author comeback dengan meanie lagi heuheu, maaf kalau author kebanyakan update meanie, nanti author nyoba nulis verkwan kok tenang aja. Tapi masih proses. Ini terinspirasi dari adegan toplesnya Mingyu ya, sumpah si Wonu aja ga rela ngelepas suaminya, nah suaminya malah enak-enakan toples didepan cewek lain. niat banget ngardusnya mas? #tampolpakesempol

Sekian coretannya

Jangan lupa read and review reader-nim #bow


End file.
